


Male Reader X Female Xenomorph

by CampGreen



Category: Alien (1979)
Genre: F/M, Horror, Literature, Multi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampGreen/pseuds/CampGreen
Summary: Now we're starting to get really freaky. 20th Century Fox owns Alien.





	Male Reader X Female Xenomorph

_"How's that calculation coming?"_

_"Almost there, I've just got to punch in a few more...five days."_

_"Great. Now what the hell are we gonna do for a whole business week?"_

_"As long as that fridge stays full, I'm set. But I can put you back to cryosleep, if you want."_

_"Nah, I'll just wait it out, five days isn't that long."_

_"Your call,"_ Mia says with that charming English accent as she hops up off the computer terminal. 

_"So, what's the first thing you're going to do when we get back to Earth?"_ you ask her.

_"Headed straight to the pub, where else?"_

_"I hear that."_

_"Wanna come with?"_

_"Sure."_

As she exits the room, you take a glance at her rear shaking beneath her back in those tight denim overalls. The two of you head into the dining room and fix yourselves some breakfast. 

_"Don't you want to go eat with the rest of the crew?"_ she asks as she cuts off a chunk of scrambled egg and spears it with her fork. 

_"No,"_ you say as you nibble on a piece of crunchy, greasy bacon, _"the other kitchen is on the other side of the ship. My legs are still waking up."_

She sees through your excuse. _"...You don't like people that much, do you?"_

_"How'd you arrive to that?"_

_"You remind me of myself, and I don't like people."_

_"Oh. Well, you read me like an open book."_

An awkward silence swoops over the two of you as you drop a sugar cube in your coffee and take a swing. _"I mean, I like some people,"_ you swiftly add.

 _"...Like who?"_  
\----  
Still in her welding gloves, she pushes you onto the covers and your tongues lock and squirm around one another like dance partners as she lovingly grips your head. She slips her suspenders off and slides her overalls down to her knees, giving you a front row seat to that cute, taut butt you were staring at earlier. You brush her black panties to the side and her hands seize your wrists, forcing your pelvis's to thrust into one another. Mia breathlessly pants your name as you wildly plow her in half from the back, cock sliding in and out of her soaking pussy like a pump, and right when you start to feel one big ball of joy simmering in your groin, the sight of her wet body goes black. 

_"Oh, bloody hell,"_ she swears as the power outage stamps the mood out of existence. Your genitals separate and she slips back her mechanic clothes, flicking her cute little trucker cap atop her short caramel hair as she departs the bedroom. _"I'll go check the breaker."_

_"I-It's a long way down there, don't you want some help?"_

_"The most dangerous thing on this ship is your cooking, quit worrying, luv,"_ she sweetly reassures as she lingers in the doorway. _"I'll be back before you know it."_

You sink into the covers in loneliness and disappointment as blue balls uninvitedly starts to settle in. You writhe as a nauseating, dull pain starts gnawing at your testes like a bacteria. The semen pooled in them boils and stings, and your penis is too tender to even touch. You try to nap it off but the agony clouds your mind so you instead resort to a walk. You decide to follow Mia into the ship's darkest bowels armed with the only light source you could find - a flare. With the thing hissing and sparkling in your hand, you venture down into the service tunnels. The system failure seems to have cracked the pipes and flooded the maintenance sector with billows of steam, as if your vision wasn't already impaired enough from the darkness. Emergency sirens blare through the alarms mounted on the wall, its orange hue prettily clashing with the red one sizzling off the tip of your flare. As you slowly explore the tunnels like an adventurer investigating an old tomb with a torch, you feel something wet and cold trickle into your hair. You dab your scalp and look at your hand. It's soaked in a strange, thick, clear fluid, like some kind of gooey saliva. You look up, and through the darkness, you see drool oozing from countless razor sharp teeth bared in a depraved smile. A giant dark mass falls to the floor with a landing that the whole ship must've heard, which would've crushed you had you not staggered back in surprise and with a scream. The red glow of your torch casts light onto the thing as it slowly rises like a mass of nothingness taking shape into something monstrous. A hulking creature, between six and seven feet tall, towers over you like a skyscraper. Its skin is a thin, creamy black, its head is smooth and phallic and might be eyeless but makes up for it with a scowling maw exactly like that of a human's, albeit wicked and distorted. A scorpion-like tail hangs from its backside, but the most unsettling feature it has to offer is its build. From below the neck, its shape just like a woman, with an extremely thick, sinewy body, an inhumanly large bosom, and a vagina between its legs, with a navy hue instead of a pink one. You can't help but want to call the thing a "she". Hunched over, she sinisterly eyes you despite having nothing to see with, scanning you like the intrigued predator she is. You manage to unfreeze yourself from the fear and slowly take a step back, observing how she reacts. Her shadowy and enigmatic behavior doesn't seem to flinch, so you take a second step back. A low, menacing hiss escapes her jaws. Panicking, you fire off in the opposite direction. Your soles rapidly slam against the grated ground as you sprint through the murky service tunnels as fast as your legs can carry you, steam swirling around you in the darkness like a hurricane. An ungodly mixture between a shriek and a roar bellows throughout the labyrinth of hallways and your heart stops beating for a few seconds when you hear stomping five times faster than yours echoing from behind you. Something smooth but skeletal hooks around your ankle and you're torn to the ground, face slamming into the cold metal flooring. You twist around on your back and crawl backwards in the alien's shadow as it intimidates you with an unearthly hiss. Its prehensile tail, what tripped you, hovers over your face like a tentacle, and strikes like a cobra, snapping everything in blackness. You're surprised you wake up after that, after what felt like a long, debilitating session of unconsciousness. Where the hell are you? It looks like a lightless cavern, a cloud of green mist flooding it at ankle-level. Every surface of the cave is swathed in a thick layer of some kind of otherwordly resin, like crystallized saliva. You're suspended on the wall by your wrists and ankles from strips of this webbing. It feels and looks like a torture dungeon from a different galaxy. Eggs wrapped in a green flesh and the size of fire hydrants litter the grotto. This must be the source. Some kind of nest or cave for the abominable creature in the tunnels. You start to recognize of her lair from the few pieces not bandaged in whatever the hell; it actually vaguely resembles the drool that stained your scalp. Pipes, alarms, electrical boxes. You're in a hellish, twisted version of the breaker room. This is where Mia went. Oh, God no... After a quarter of an hour of struggling, you manage to pull yourself from the spider's webbing and crumble into the flood of sickly green fog from below. You explore the hive, snaking through the small field of eggs, and look at one of the organic walls in awe. The patterns made from the webbing looks like ancient hieroglyphics, and you can't help but gawk at the culture of these monsters. You recognize one of the patterns etched onto the wall as the shape of the alien, with a banana-shaped dome, a scorpion-like tail, and a caricature of a bodybuilder babe for a physique. 

Wait a second, how is that mural moving? 

You fall back right onto your ass as the shape pries itself from the wall. That wasn't an alien cave painting, that was the creature resting in her nest! The stringy, pulp-like fibers melt off of her rubbery skin, and she again has you at her mercy, this time in her very own home, no less. As you cower in fear, she gets on her knees and it looks like she's about to finally go in for the kill. Suddenly an eruption of both hedonism and torment rattles your underside, and your toes curl in strain as her tail slowly slithers up your anus, raking up your rectum and prostate like a train going through a tunnel. A civil war between your nerves and your hormones break out, conflicted over whether or not you're in vicious agony as a thick, spindly tail gouges into your body like a knife, or crippled with nirvana as a natural sex toy precisely massages your male G-spot. As you're diligently sodomized and paralyzed by the creature's tail pressing on the most sensitive nerve in your body, she plops her two volleyball-sized breasts onto your crotch. She lies one of your legs on her shoulder and begins smothering your ever hardening penis between her cleavage. The two mammaries completely swallow your cock and it gets lost in the entanglement of silky smooth, coal-colored pigmentation. The rubber-like texture of her skin feels like heaven on your penis, infinitely amplified like a megaphone from the massage your prostate is getting in the meanwhile. You pant and groan at the storm of indulgence pleasuring every atom between your stomach and your thighs, then it's magnified tenfold when a shaft-like inner jaw in place of her tongue shoots out of her mouth and firmly encases your dick like a sock - a perfect fit. The mini-mouth secretes a mixture of heavenly fluids that bathes your penis similar to a car wash, and you feel a climax building right under your belly. Finally, the creature detaches the envelop of pleasure, consisting of her mouth and her breasts, from your cock, lifts your legs up to her face by the ankles, and locks the genitalia, squatting up and down as she forces your glistening penis into her air-tight alien pussy. You twitch, fidget, and shudder under the 300 pound beauty of solid muscle, and finally you impregnate her with a volcano-esque eruption of cum frothing between the inter-species reproductive orgasms like a sloppy, messy fountain. You wheeze and sweat as if you ran a mile in the hot sun; it sure feels like it. The alien unfastens its iron grasp from your body, leaving you one final goodbye present with an almost adoring face stroke with her tail and a hiss, and skitters off out of the cavern at lightning fast speeds, like a spider the size of a lion. You're left to wallow in gallons of your own sweat and seed. You just got raped by an alien, and you're ashamed to admit you enjoyed every second of it. The afterglow is angelic, the only thing missing is a lit cigarette between your fingers. But suddenly, after a few minutes of rest, you feel a tug behind your breast. The beautiful passion radiating from your body is replaced with discomfort. And then pain, a terrible pain pulsing throughout the upper part of your torso. You clutch your heart as your eyes water. Are you having a heart attack? Is this the price to pay after fucking an alien? It was quite insectoid, it wouldn't surprise you if you expired like most male bugs do after sex. Well, if that's the case, you died in the best wa-

**OH MY FUCKING GOD.**

An explosion of blood and mangled flesh ruptures from between your nipples, and a flesh colored, mini-version of your rapist erupts from inside of your heart, letting out a bloodcurdling screech as its first breath. As your eyes roll into the back of your head, you understand you didn't impregnate the alien - the alien impregnated you.  



End file.
